


Secrets Secrets

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Wendigo, wilford knows more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: beach trip.





	Secrets Secrets

Bim was chewing nervously on his lip while he went out. They were about to leave the ego plane for a beach trip Mark had planned. What would even happen to him if he left? He wasn’t an ego anymore he changed.

They crossed the threshold, and Bim didn’t notice any changes besides a strange burn on his wrist. Pulling up his sleeve he saw a name, which is odd because he didn’t think he had a soulmate. You kind of need a soul for that, and he lost his once he ate that burger. None of the other egos spared him a glance, so he hadn’t changed besides the fact he was getting hungry again.

He easily solved this by drinking the smoothie he made himself. He looked at his wrist again, who was William anyways? Whoever they were they would probably hate him. Well at least they were a man. He wouldn’t know what he would do if they were female. Probably eat them.

He laughs to himself over that joke earning a few confused glances. They finally arrive on the beach, hes still wearing his suit while everyone even Dark is dressed in swim wear. Well Bim figured out why Dark was early on when he saw Bing light up at the older ego. He had to admit to himself it was pretty cute, and Bing did have Dark’s name on his back.

They’re an odd couple. He thought as he leaned back on the towel. Everyone just gave him a confused look that shouted how the fuck are you not overheating. It’s hard to over heat when you have a body temperature of fire at normal times. He guessed it was a perk of being a demonic being. Did Dark have something like this? He had to ask.

Bim became lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice Wilford approaching him until a bucket of water drenched him. “Come on Bim time to swim.” The pink madman smirk, he was actually wearing swim trunks and not that old fashioned bathingsuit he had. This also let Bim see the many scars the man had.

Bim just took off his jacket and shirt leaving his pants on. “Wilford I’m fine go bother someone else.”

“Not with that attitude Bim. You’re gonna turn as red as a cherry if you keep lying in the sun like this.” Wilford cheerfully exclaimed making Bim look away as the man leaned over him.

“Look it’s fine Wilford just please leave me be.” Which fell on deaf ears as Wilford grabbed his arm seeing the name but saying nothing. “Wait let me take off my pants, Wilford listen.” He wasn’t fighting back because he didn’t want Wilford to know about his strength.

“You know Bim.” Wilford pulled Bim closer to whisper in his ear. “ I like seeing you out of that suit, and with my name on your wrist it makes such a pretty picture.”

Bim probably big through his lips in absolute shock, which would explain why Wilford or should he say William now looked shocked. The worm blood dripped down his chin, and all Bim could think is fuck he sees my teeth.

What Bim didn’t expect was for Wilford to take him somewhere private, and wash away the blood. “You know Bim.” The odd drawl in his voice seems nonexsitent. “We all have our secrets, and if this is why you asked to be my clean up I understand.”

Bim reached up feeling his heart drop as he felt his horns. They grew back, damnit he left his bone saw back in his room. “I uh Wilford I can explain, I just….” he stopped watching the pink mustache man closely.

Wilford smiled softly. “Bim I understand, you’re a wendigo. I mean honestly it’s my first time meeting one that was sane, but I’m glad it’s you. Also another thing don’t tell anyone about my name alright.” Wilford smiled switching back to that voice he’s so used to hearing.

Bim nods. “Yes anything for you sir, er William uh ah fuck Wilford. I uh well you wouldn’t have a bone saw on you, I can make everything but the horns go away.” He looks down kind of shameful, but in a cloud of bubblegum smoke they are back in the ego plane.

“Come on my little deer I’ll fix you right up.” Wilford doesn’t even ask he just pulls Bim along. “You know Bim you aren’t alone.”

“What do you mean by that Wilford?” He figits nervously sitting on Wilford’s bed.

“You do realize none of the Septic egos are human right, well I mean Jack isn’t human so it reflects in them. Like if Mark were to say get bitten by werewolf we would all eventually succumb to it.” Wilford smiles softly beginning to saw at Bim’s antlers.

“That explains why they smell awful.” Bim mumbles causing Wilford to laugh which in turn causes Bim to smile.

They continue to chat about everything, and Bim begins to look around Wilfords room with a curious gaze. It’s so much neater then he thought it would be, several draws are locked. He didn’t think Wilford wanted him or anyone to poke around in there.

They didn’t go back to the beach, instead they decided to get dressed in comfy clothes and watch old movies together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wendigo Bim is my life


End file.
